The present invention relates generally to the field of vehicle battery distribution, and more particularly to techniques for allowing consumer-driven transactions and access to batteries through automated, self-contained vending systems.
Vehicle batteries are typically installed into vehicles as original equipment, and are replaced from time to time as the original batteries become aged. Conventional techniques for identifying, selecting, and obtaining replacement batteries have focused on visits to retail establishments where clerks or mechanics can identify the battery to be replaced, counsel the consumer regarding a replacement, sell the replacement, and install it in the vehicle. Increasingly, vehicle owners would like the option to replace the batteries themselves, and may turn to various retail establishments where they can either purchase a replacement battery based on known information, or bring their old battery in for comparison and identification of an appropriate replacement. The vehicle owner then may perform the replacement themselves and return the old battery for disposal. Such approaches are beginning to appear, but still in conventional retail settings (e.g., where batteries may be found on store shelves or requested from clerks).
While such systems generally function adequately, they are not with drawbacks. For example, retail establishments in which mechanics and clerks are relied upon for battery replacement may lead to delays, particularly where the vehicle owner must wait for the qualified personnel to become available and service their vehicle. Moreover, the vehicle owner must generally visit such establishments during regular business hours, which may be quite inconvenient for many people. Where more automated systems are provided, or where consumers may help themselves to store stocks, time constraints nevertheless are imposed at least to the extent that the vehicle owners must visit these establishments during the hours in which they are open.
While certain automated systems have been developed for a range of consumer goods, these are not easily adapted to the offer, sale, and delivery of vehicle batteries. For example, while batteries may be offered without a fresh charge, most consumers would prefer to buy batteries that are “topped off” and ready for service. To the extent that retail establishments do not perform this type of operation for battery stocks, systems that would allow for the sale of freshly charged batteries would represent a significant improvement. Moreover, a technique that would free the vehicle owner of particular time and location constraints would also be significantly advantageous.